The Innocent Killer
by Briespacaroni
Summary: Brianna just wants to get back home. Becoming a vicious killer is hard enough to do but how can she get home when two people she loves are there with her.
1. The Reaping

My plan for today go to the Reaping and whatever I do, don't break character. I have put my name in 98 times so my family has enough food to go until the oldest of my younger sister's can take tesserae. My name is Brianna, meaning strong, it doesn't make sense because sure I'm smart but that does not mean I'm strong witted.

My sister is only 11 and her birthday missed this Reaping so it's only me and I'm scared because I am 13. To me this is unlucky because that is the number district that brought this upon us. They call it The Hunger Games. It has only happened two times before and the third Reaping I am sure will show my name.

I take Nelly,Fiona and Shanice down to the Reaping and tell them to go play with the little kids. They take my blood sample and it hurts. I wait with the 13 year olds, last year from our district, 12, my older brother got chosen and he died at the thing they call a Cornucopia. The year before I didn't watch because my brother didn't let me. I know how to use knives and swords and a spear, I am light and fast. So if I get picked I have a fair chance.

The wierd Capitol person got up. "Hello and welcome to the third annual Hunger Games. Now let's watch this video from the Capitol," she said in a wierd accent they all had. We watch the video which really doesn't make sense because it's not true. But I know they just want power over us. "Okay now ladies first," said the Capitol person. "Brianna Noghan," I knew this was coming. I walk up to the stage putting on my act. I start crying and smiling at the same time. It was all an act of course. "The boys now, Daniel Fiendman," she said. I was worried now. My cousin was called onto the stage. We shook hands and were lead to the justice building.


	2. Train Plan

I wait in the Justice Building when Nelly,Fiona and Shanice burst into the room. Nelly is crying Fiona and Shanice don't know what's happening. I will miss them, Nelly will be 12 next year and will be eligable for the Games which scares me. I look into her deep brown eyes and look at her orange hair knowing I would most likely never see her again. "You can try to win Brianna," she says. "Yes but you know I probably won't," I say. "I'll put on the act like I told you I would okay?"I ask. She just nodds and hugs me. I hug Fiona who is only 5. Seeing her blue eyes and her brown hair with blonde streaks through it make me want to cry then finally I look at Shanice. I can barely breathe now. She is only 4 and has beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair like our mother. I hug her, our embrace holding on for a long time. We all begin to cry, I have provided for them since Jason, our brother, was Reaped.

I make my act really big ready to lie and pretend things that aren't true. "Nelly don't let Shanice and Fiona watch the Games, they're too young for that. You can watch it but only if you're prepared," I say. She nods and they all hug me one last time when the Peacekeeper comes. Next comes in is my aunty. We hug and sit there until finally she says, "One of you comes out but I don't mind if it's you or him. But don't worry about Nelly, Fiona and Shanice. I'll take care of them and I'll make sure Nelly never takes tesserae." I just nod and we hug one more time before she leaves. Finally someone else comes in to take me on the train. Daniel and I sit in silence while our escort is here. She finally leaves and we talk. "Do you know how to use weapons?" I ask. He thinks for a while before answerin. "Spears and bow and arrow," he says simply. "What about you?" he asks. I wonder what he is playing at. "Spears, swords and knives. That's about it," I reply. "How do you know how to use spears and the bow and arrow?" I ask. "During the war dad taught me before he went to fight so I can protect myself," he says. "What about you?" I think back to my experiences. "Spearing fish during the war when my dad was stationed there, with the swords well my dad taught me so I could protect myself too. And I taught myself with the knives. I even made a target now it never misses," I say.

We sit there in silence for a while until Daniel says, "Are we allies?" I laugh at this because it seemed obvious. "Always,"I say and we hug. "Where do we go when we come into the arena?" he asked. "Are you 90% sure you can survive it?" I ask in reply."Yes," he replies after some consideration.

We watch the re-caps of the Reapings. Everyone sticks in my head and I know which are scared and which are going to die easily. The ones from 1,2 and 4 look viscious and rumors said that they have been training for the Games. Then we finally see our re-cap I look strong in my face although my small and dainty body. I look like I'm concertrating really hard but it's only because I'm trying to not go into hysterics. I'm smiling to make the Capitol think I'm happy but I'm still crying. My angle I think will work which brings another thought across my mind.

"Daniel," I say. He grunts in return. "What's your angle your playing at?" I ask. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Well, I think it's better if we pretend to be something we aren't?" I say quietly. "Why?" he asks. "Well if I be serious I would burst into tears and when we have our interview I will be screaming at the interviwer and they really don't want that so instead I will cry and then say I'm happy to be here. Well the rest you'll see but it will be good," I say. "Oh," is all Daniel responds. "Do want help with your angle?" I ask. "Yes please," he says eagerly. I thought about it, he is naturally suave and good looking maybe we could use that. "Okay I'm going to ask you some questions and you have to act sexy," I say. "Okay I think I can do that," he says laughing. "Who will you miss the most?" I ask. "Seeing all the sexy Capitol women on TV every year," he replies giving me a smile. "How do you feel about the Capitol?" I ask. "Well I finally get to see all the beautiful Capitol women in real life and that makes me happy because they are more beautiful in real life," he says giving another smile. "You'll do fine," I say. I then go to bed and so does Daniel because we both know that we will need sleep.

**Just so you guys know there won't be Ceasar Flickerman in this because it is the 3rd Hunger Games. Also the Careers have only started their first year of training. Lastly review.**


	3. Start When You Can

**I am going to add some romance but just not yet. And thanks for pointing out that I didn't leave spaces.**

I dreamt of when I was in District 4 during the war. I am learning how to spear fish. Then, suddenly a Capitol hovercraft comes down and takes me away to a closed room where they start electrocuting me.

A woke with a jolt and Daniel next to me shaking me. "Get up already," he said. I looked outside and it was still dark. "What are you doing?" I said. "Practicing," he replied. "For what?" I said irritated. "The Hunger Games, we may need to wake up suddenly and you need practice," he says. "What time is it?" I say. "Twelve," he says. "Okay now what?" I ask. "We run up and down the train," he says as though it were obvious. "Why?" I ask. "Because you fat," he says mockingly. We both know that we're not fat because we are barely feed but I still kick him off the bed. "Ow," he whines. "Are you a little weakling?" I say. "No, but you are," he says back to me matching my tone. I stand up and so does he. "You want to fight huh?" I say joking around. He decides to take a swipe at me and I duck.

We go back to sleep and wake up at 7am because we should be getting as much sleep as we can. When I wake up Daniel is not awake and I decide to go for breakfast and realize I don't know my escort's name and to keep my act I decide to talk to her. "Hi," I say.

She glances at me "Hello," she says with a tad snooty attitude. "So what's your name?" I ask in a high voice giving her a child's smile. "Atheni," she says. I look at her smiling then say, "That's really pretty; I really like what your wearing I wish I had clothes like that." Lying about the last part but I knew she would love to hear it. "Can I try on your hat?" I ask pouting my lips out a bit to emphasize my point. She looks at me and smiles. "Sure you can sweetie," she says. I try it on and look in the mirror pretending to be a little kid. "Yay this is fun," I say with a fake childish giggle. I am sounding so weird but putting on this act is my best chance. "When will we be there?" I ask acting excited. "A couple of hours I suppose," she replies as though she can't wait.

Daniel then stalks into the room and stares at me. "Hi," I say giggling because his hair is sticking up at different angles. He finally says, "What are you wearing."

"Atheni's pretty hat," I reply. Then I walk over to him and give him a hug. "Remember your act," I whisper in his ear during the hug. He walks over and sits down across from Atheni. "So are all the ladies in the Capitol as sexy as you," he asks giving her a smile. Through all the make-up I can see her blush a deep scarlet. Obviously flustered she replies, "I'm not as sexy as the other women."

After breakfast Atheni tells us we're about to go into the Capitol. "C'mon," I say to Daniel taking his arm and pulling him to the window. "Act happy to see them and start winking at everyone you think is a lady," I say. He and I stare out the window and see an amazing sight. The buildings are brilliant and the people a sea of colours. Daniel starts winking and smiling and waving and I put on my smile and start to let tears drop slowly down my face. I am actually upset but have been saving my tears for the right moment. The people go crazier for us. Now I think we have a chance.


	4. Style

**Thanks for reviewing ****Teddiursa3892** **it feels good to see a new reader and thanks to everyone else although there's not really many (if you guys wouldn't mind spreading it around and suggesting it to people that would help heaps.) Enjoy :) :) :) Yeah I copy people.**

I lie on the table waiting to be cleaned and scrubbed and then the people walked in to clean me. "Hello," I say acting like a cutie. "What's your names? I bet they're pretty like you," I say just to butter them up that little bit more. "I am Liviana, this is Michal and Joet," says the one in the middle. "What do you need me to do?" I ask sweetly. "Lay down very very still," says Joet talking like he was talking to a four year old. "Will it hurt?" I ask making sure my eyes start to water. "Maybe honey but we will make it better after that," said Michal who I realize is a woman.

So I lied down very still like they told me to and jeeze it stung. They then put some creamy stuff on me that helped. "Thank you," I say. "That's alright sweetie," says Liviana. "You were much easier than that boy from last year." a pang of anger hit me but I kept it in and decided to go the other way and start crying. "T-th-that w-w-was m-m-my br-brother," I say sobbing. They all look guilty now. "Are you okay?" asks Michal. I start to wipe my eyes. "I'm fine just want to fight because he couldn't," I say. They all buy that. "So you're a fighter?" asks Liviana. "Well, I'll need someone to sponsor me if I did then I would fight really hard," I say smiling and giggling along the way.

They leave me so my stylist can come in. I wait sitting on the bed. I look in the mirror at my light brown hair which curls down my back.I then notice how far my body still has to grow. My eyes look calm and wise even old looking. They have made my eyebrows perfect and stripped off all the hair they thought was "excess" hair leaving me feeling naked. Well, I was but it left me feeling different. Finally the door opens. "Hi Brianna, I'm Jorin," he says. He was about 27 and was muscly. He was no different to everyone in the Capitol full of colours. But he didn't give me a good feeling as I stood naked I tried to cover my body. "You don't need to do that," he says with a creepy smile. I had to keep my act on and not give up. "Okay then, what are we going to do?" I ask. He smiles and says "Close your eyes."

**Cliff hangers are fun. No, I won't tell you what's happening yet.**


	5. Ride Of My Life

**This going from when Jorin said close your eyes and I know I should've used grammar there but what the heck.**

My worst nightmare has just started. Jorin's greasy and slimy hands are running over my entire body. I closed my eyes like he asked and look where that got me. With my eyes closed I smile although I don't like this, I have an act to keep up and I can't let my shield down no matter how hard. Then his hands go from around my arms and shoulders and are closing in. They go lower and finally he is finished with the touching. "Open your eyes," he says. I open and sees he's smiling. I look down at my body and almost scream. All over my body is black powder and if I'm not mistaken **this** is my costume. It covers my body but you can still make out what's what.

I put on a brave face and smile. "I love it," I say to Jorin. He smiles his creepy smile and says "So do I." I know that this man is not one to trust. "Let's go down to your cousin," he says. How he knows Daniel is my cousin I have no idea. We walk down to the chariot's. I spot Daniel and notice he looks just as uncomfortable as I do and is wearing the same costume as me. He looks at me and relaxes. I look at his stylist and see it's a woman as equally creepy as Jorin.

Atheni is here as well and tells us to get into the chariot. I trust her more than Jorin and hop in. Daniel following closely behind. I look forward to the other chariots. 11 are wearing overalls. 10 are dressed as cows. 9 are wearing something that is looks like oats and wheat. District 8 are dressed as pin and needle. District 7 are dressed much differently than last year they are now trees. District 6 look like a bunch of traintracks on them. District 5 are dressed as telephone poles. District 4 are fish, big, buff and strong fish. District 3 look like computer 2 male and female defintely have the biggest muscles by far, they have big stones wrapped around their arms making their muscles look bigger. Finally District 1 have a suit for the boy and a dress for the girls that look as though it was made completely out of jewels.

We are now moving and I pretend to cry but smile. "Your act," I whipser to Daniel. We both start smiling and waving. Then finally the crowd sees us and cheer wildly and I look down and remember we're both naked and all these strangers can see me. I flush, I then look up to see my image projected and see you can't notice that I'm flushing over my makeup. I smile at the crowd still and cry harder smudging my make up. We finally stop in front of President Alpha's house. "Welcome tributes, we appreciate your sacrifice and bravery, we wish you a happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour," he says. May the odds be ever in your favour? Huh? What is that a slogan for The Hunger Games. Oh well I hope they are in my favour.

**Any ideas of what to write for the arena? Please review and also I am taking things slow so you can get a good idea of everything**


	6. A Crush? An Ally? Or an Enemy?

**The boy, Peter, that you will find out about has nothing to do with Peeta it happened that I just thought I should put it up as I put my enlongated name I guess you could say it's what my name stands that I haven't updated as quickly I usually do. I will pack a little bit extra into this chapter, It's about to get heated up ;)**

That was an adrenaline rush. Jorin and Daniel's stylist, Mica are coming over. Thank God that Atheni was coming with them. "That was great sweetie," says Atheni pinching my cheeks. "My favourite part was putting on the costume," says Jorin. I pretend to shiver. "Atheni is there a jacket or something warm I could get into?" I ask. She starts taking off her jacket. "Here," she says handing me her jacket. "Thank you," I say smiling sweetly. I am happy it buttons up and that I am short enough for it to cover me like a mini dress. I turn my head and notice that there is a boy smiling at me. He starts to come forward. He has brown hair that match his eyes and is a bit shorter than me, I remember from the Reaping that he was standing with the thirteen-year-olds of District 4. "Hi I'm Peter," he says thrusting out his hand out towards me. "Hi," I say shaking his hand. Daniel stalks over and is standing between Peter and I. "Hi I'm Peter," says Peter again thrusting out his hand like before. Daniel doesn't take the hand he instead says, "What is your business here?" Daniel's face is determined and scary and is kinda scaring me. "I am alone with this and I was wondering well. I was wondering do you want to be allies?" he says shyly and slightly blushing. Daniel still stares at him sizing him up. "How can we trust you?" Daniel spits in his face. I was surprised by his intensity. "Well that's just the thing you can't just trust me," Peter mumbled sadly. "Why do you want to be allies with us?" Daniel says softer but with the same intensity. "Well," starts Peter, "I saw Brianna at the Reaping and she stayed so strong I was amazed and you were strong too Daniel don't get me wrong. Then I saw you just then well yeah," he finishes. "Do you know how to use weapons?" asks Daniel no longer being intense and uptight. "Spears and I know knot-tying,"he says straight away. "I think if we work together in Training and see what happens from there," replies Daniel. "Allies?" asks Peter holding his hand out.

**I will have to work on making my chapters much much much bigger. Please review. I know I am making it waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too short but yeah I'll work on it. REVIEW PLEASE?**


	7. Daniel Spills

**Okay so I've noticed nobody has reviewed my last 2 chapters but there were 15 view on the first and only 8 views on the next. I am seriously losing number and fast. I guess I will have to get more people to view but how? Anyone want to help feel free. I did in fact start off with ****97 views which dropped down to 46 then 28 then 23 then 15 and now only 8. Please spread my story please? :( sad because I don't have many readers. Well enough of my annoying words and on with the story.**

Daniel never got to shake Peter's hand because he was whisked away by Atheni so we could go and have dinner and bed. "The level is on the very top of 12 because that's your District so just remember that if you need to get up here," says Atheni. She presses the button that says 12 and it lights up.

We moved swiftly up the building. Atheni looks excited and start watching us like we're supposed to be excited. I then actually start to get excited because of how excited Atheni is. I glare at Daniel which makes him get the riff and he starts to pretend he's excited. I jump up and down softly.

The doors open silently and my mouth drops open. This is even better than the train, I didn't really see the train because I was too busy focusing but this you can't focus on anything else. Everything is expensive and has so many colours. It looks awesome heaps of stairs, heaps of doors and mostly heaps of food.

"This house is just as pretty as you are," I say to Atheni. I look around and then see people standing silently wearing red. "Who are those people?" Daniel asks before I can. "Avoxes, they have their tounge cut out so they can't speak they will get you whatever you need," replies Atheni. I know exactly what I will need.

We sit down for dinner and there is heaps of food. But I only take a small amount and I tell Daniel to do the same. I am sure we will be sick if we eat too much. I drink only a small amount. It makes me feel a tiny bit drowsy eating such a good meal but I don't go to bed yet.

"Atheni, where will we be sleeping?" I ask. "You will have your own rooms and some comfortable beds too," she replies happily. I don't like the idea of sleeping alone especially since Jorin will know where I will be sleeping. "Atheni," I say making my eyes water slightly, "Do you mind if Daniel's bed can move into my room, I don't want to sleep alone," I ask. I know Daniel understands why I have asked and he doesn't object. "Please," Daniel continues, "Your such a pretty lady on the inside and out you should understand," he says with a devilish smile.

So now the Avoxes are putting Daniel's bed in my bedroom. I am surprised how big they are and how they both even fit in my room. They had to both be at least king size beds but they both fit into my room. "Thank you," I say to the Avox that stays in here. "Is there anywhere we can speak in privacy?" I ask. The Avox waves her hand telling us to follow her. We walk for a while and go up some stairs where we finally come to a balcony on the roof.

The Avox bends down and picks up a rock and throws it at the edge of the balcony and it comes flying back she shakes her head and goes to touch the air over the balcony but recoils and shakes her head. I get the message that there is a force field there.

"Are you scared? I ask Daniel. I asked this because I wanted to know that I'm not the only one. "Yes," says Daniel. Thank God for that I'm not the only one. "I know one thing for sure," says Daniel suddenly. "What's that?" I ask. He doesn't reply for a while as though he didn't want to tell me. "I will try my hardest to get you out alive," he says boldly. I look at him and see he is serious. "No, you can't! You can't try to get me out," I plead. He looks away and just shakes his head. "Look at me," I say, "You will try your hardest to get out of there as hard as you would try for me Daniel," I say. He was looking at me like he couldn't believe what I had just said. "If it came down to the two of us I would never kill you or let you kill yourself," he tells me.

After my chat with Daniel we went to the room. There was an Avox standing at our door. "Don't let Jorin in here what ever you do," I say to her. The Avox nods and stays standing at the door. I lock the door behind me as well so even if Jorin gets past the Avox he still can't get through the door. "Hey Daniel," I say. He looks up at me. "Will we ally with Peter?" I ask. "Yeah he seems like a good guy, but we have to be careful," replies Daniel. I know now that Daniel was just testing Peter to see if he would yell or start screaming at Daniel and I

**What do you think guys? If you read could you pretty pretty pretty pretty please review thanks if you could.**


	8. First Day And A Surprise

**My little sister sleeps with her eyes wide open and it's really freaky. Please review and suggest to others to read my story? Please.**

I wake up at 4am so I can get Daniel back. I sneak silently over to his bed. When I find that his eyes are wide open. Is he dead? Before the games have even started? "No! No!," I start screaming. I look down at Daniel and my screaming has stopped. His chest was rising and falling. He closes his eyes then opens them again. "Brianna, are you okay?" he asks his face sympathetic. I find that there are tears rolling down my face. I start to nod my head. "I thought you were dead," I sob. He looked perplexed. "Why?" he asks. This is kinda starting to become funny. I thought he was dead but he had just slept with his eyes open. "Why do you sleep with your eyes open?" I ask a smile playing at my lips. He and I both start to laugh. "Do I?" he asks. I nod my head not able to talk with how much I am laughing.I finnaly have laughing under control "I was scared you were dead," I say.

We had gone back to sleep after another long laugh together. We were woken up by Atheni the next time. "Wake up it's time to go," she yelled. I woke up and got dressed in the bathroom because Daniel was still in here. When I came out Daniel was went out for breakfast "Before we start training I need to tell you something," I say to Daniel. He nods his head telling me that he was listening. "Don't do what your good at, practice everything you have no idea at," I tell him. He doesn't say anything for a long time, I'm pretty sure he's thinking of why then what he would do. "Have you decided yet?" I ask. He nods his head. "Edible plants and berries," he says. I nod my head in return. "I'll come with you,"I say. We keep eating for a bit then Daniel says, "Do we let Peter come with us?" I raise and eyebrow at him. "I'll take that as a yes then," he says.

We go down to the Training Centre and are the first ones there. Peter and his district partner come down next. It dawns on me Peter might know his district partner and she isn't in our alliance. I go over to Peter. Daniel follows closely behind me. I motion for Peter to follow us and we go over to a corner. "Peter do you know your district partner?" I ask. Peter was looking down but when I finished asking he looked up at me. "Yeah I know her," he says. I feel bad now because we didn't ask him if he wanted her in the alliance. "Don't worry aboout her though," he says as though he were reading my mind."Why?" Daniel questions. Peter looks around as though not wanting to answer. "I already asked her to be in an alliance with me, she said she wouldn't, she was in an alliance already," he says finally. So he was really all alone. "With who?" asks Daniel. "1 and 2 apparently they trained for it this year," says Peter. 1 and 2 _**trained**_ this year? This just perfect. "We just found our first victim,"Daniel says. Peter looks at him upset. "I mean 1 and 2," says Daniel quickly. He nods and seems to agree. Everyone else arrives shortly.

The instructor had told us to blah,blah and blah. I wasn't really bothered with listening. I already had a plan and Daniel would tell me what to do anyway. After she finished talking we were off to the mandatory stages which weren't very hard and then we were at the station we wanted to be at. We all did it in turns. By the time we finished we could do it all and it was lunch. We ate alone and I thought back to when my parents died. I lived with my aunty and uncle until they couldn't afford to take all of us. Daniel and I had to sleep in the same room but I always fell asleep before he did and woke up after him. The food is okay but now we are back to Training.

We decided to do knot-tying which of course Peter was great at and Daniel was okay but I was terrible at. All in all it was a great progress for the day and I fell asleep tired straight away.


	9. There's More To Him

**A note to a few of my reviewers Briony: I do proof read and I did write "****we finally come to a balcony of the roof " It is written right trust me. Livi: You accidently wrote food instead of good. Jordon Godfrey: It is about the Hunger Games the third one. Thanks to everyone reviewing AND everyone else reading. Let's see if I can make this juicy. By the way I will write hoo ha in this.**

I am falling into a deep dark ditch and then I am being prodded with buring sticks. I can smell the flesh coming off. I get up with a jolt as I am thrown back into reality. Daniel isn't in his bed and isn't in his room.

I go and get dressed and go into the dining room. Atheni is in there but still no Daniel. "Is Daniel here?" I ask Atheni in my little voice. She shakes her head and looks preoccupied. "Is there something wrong?" I ask. She nods her head. "What happened?" I ask pretending that my eyes are watering. She looks up at me finally. "My favourite boutique is closing," she says distraught. I look up at her and let tears drip down my face to emphasize."No," Isay whispering. "Now you can't have those nice new clothes. Your clothes are pretty but I know you will want some more." She smiles at the sympathy that I have for her and that means I did my job.

After that hoo ha I went down to the Training Centre but not after eating breakfast. I find that Peter ad Daniel have already started training. They are using weapons. Peter is throwing spears at the targets and hitting the right spots every time. Daniel is doing a course and everytime a target pops up he either throws a spear at it our shoots it with a bow and arrow. "Good job you two," I half shout. They both snap their necks to where I am. They are both poised to throw their weapons. There is no one else down here and it is very quiet. Once they realize it is me they both lower their weapons. "Hi Brianna, I just came down here to start training and already found Peter," says Daniel. I look at him in astonishment. They had the same idea to come down here early. "You better put the weapons down before anyone else comes in here because they will know what you weapon is," I say quickly. They put their weapons back where they came from. We wait until all the other districts have come then the instructor tells us what to do which once again I am not listening to. "Let's go to survival skills," I say once the instructor is done. Once again we were all able to do these very easily.

At lunch Daniel wanted to eat alone and I understood that he wants time to plan. Peter and I sat together. "How do you know your District partner?" I ask. He looks at me annoyed and also looking frustrated. "Well our family," he says. "How?" I say again pressing on. He looks up at me and I can see tears in his eyes. "Well I guess I will have to tell you the story then. My mother and her father were best friends back in district 4. But there was a problem because her father was in love with my mother," he says, "My district partners name is Ula meaning sea jewel. My mother had fallen in love with my mother then I was born. But my mother died when I was 10. Ula and I were close friends because of my mother and when she died we drifted apart," he finishes. I know there is more to Peter then meets the eye.


	10. An Idea and Practice

**Well I am not sure I got the process of what happens in the "Tribute's Schedule" right but you know it's the third hunger games and things might run differently. And Callum: Dude I'm 13, I don't have a grasp of basics because I haven't learned them yet.**

We had the rest of the day uneventful. I went to sleep exhausted and woke up to Atheni. There was no training today except preparing for the interviews tomorrow. Atheni wakes me up and I notice Daniel is in the room this time. I have a sudden idea and call an Avox. "Is there some food that will give us strength and energy like for two days from now?" I ask. She nods her head and even brings some in for Daniel. "Daniel!" I yell shaking him. His eyes snapped open luckily he hadn't been sleeping with his eyes open. "Eat," I say. He raises and eyebrow at me and looks to the Avox she nods her head in a bow and leaves. "Why?" asks Daniel obviously perplexed. "This will give us extra power and energy," I reply. He starts to eat but then looks up at me. "You're really smart, you know?" He tells me. I shake my head and laugh. Atheni walks in. "Come on," she says smiling.

"What are we doing today?" I ask Atheni after I have gotten dressed. She smiles at me "I'm helping you with your interview," she says. I smile at her. "Oh ok. Will I get to look as pretty as you for it?" I ask. She laughs at me but doesn't answer.

The day dragged on as Daniel and I pretended we enjoyed what we were doing. "When will our interview be?" asked Daniel after practicing his chuckle for the 100th time. "Tomorrow," says Atheni. I look at Daniel and I am happy to see the confusion in his eyes which mean he is just as confused as I am. "Why are we practicing today?" I ask. Atheni is staring at her mirror trying to touch up her lipstick but looks up to answer."It's so you get a rest for tonight when you present to the Gamemakers.

After that Daniel and I were extremely nervous and I had no idea what I was going to do.

**Okay so I'm cutting it really really really really short but you know I just didn't feel like writing**


	11. A Date

**Now I am going to make this plain we are skipping straight to the private session and Brianna is feeling nervous.**

Okay, I never knew what it actually felt like to be nervous until now. I can't stop shaking my legs and my teeth are chattering for no apparent reason. I look over to Peter and I don't know what it is about him but he looks, I don't know, perfect I guess. He catches me looking at him and smiles at me. What am I thinking? For one thing Daniel would kill me if he found out that I was looking at him like that and another thing is that I am in the Hunger Games there is no time for any romance. "Brianna," Daniel says behind me making me jump. I turn around and he is laughing at me I punch him in the arm playfully. "Yeah?" I still reply. Daniel looks down at Peter then back at me. "Why were you two staring at each other like your both angels, because honestly I think you might actually be the Devil," he says laughing at his own joke. I shake my head and I am still shaking but Daniel is making my mood much better. "You know what?" Daniel says. I look up at him indicating for him to go on. "You and Peter would make a great couple when I think about it. It's just too bad your in the Games,"he finally finishes. I look down to hide that I am blushing fiercely and it's worse than Atheni blushing. Daniel is rocking back and forth with laughter and I know he is not fooled. He gets up and moves over to Peter and I don't want to know what he is doing. "Delia Srith," says a computerized voice over the speakers. A brutal looking 18 year old gets up and moves over to the gate and after 15 minutes she comes out. She is smirking and looks to her district partner and nods her head. "Andreas Assassino," the voice says again. After what felt like forever he comes out he is very tall and towers over me which might be a problem when I kill him. It is District 2's turn. "Allysse Penale," The voice says. A slim but muscly girl gets up she looks the youngest between the first two District's, looking about 16 rather than 18. She goes in but during that time Daniel comes back. "Hey Brie," Daniel says. He is smiling like something evil. "What did you do?" I ask glaring at him, his smile fades slightly. "Peter likes you as well," Daniel says plainly. I glare at him even harder and I look over to Peter and he is blushing. "So I've set up something for you two," says Daniel pulling my attention back to him. "I have asked an Avox to set up some dinner for you tonight up on the balcony **on **the roof and you two are having dinner together," he finishes his smile creeping back onto his face. He looks to Peter. I can't believe Daniel did something so stupid and sweet. Allysse comes back out grining. I know they were proud because they had been trained. "Theron Di Deboli," the voice says. The boy from two gets up he is massive, not tall but very broad. I rest my head on Daniel's shoulder and I don't wake up until I hear "Peter Theon," I look ahead and see Peter get up. When he comes back out he walks to us and starts telling us about it. "It was fantastic they watched me the whole time, which might be a problem for you. Even if we get a bad score at least we know each tohers strengths," he tells us. I wait for a long time and everyone else who is sitting with us is more nervous than we are. Waiting seems the only thing to do now. "Brianna Noghan," the voice says. I stand up and move slowly into the room. I am nervous and my legs are shaking as I walk but I try my hardest to stay standing. "Brianna Noghan, District 12," I say. The Gamemakers turn their attention to me for a second but then go back to talking. I walk over to the knives and pick up one gingerly. I walk to one of the stations and press the button the machine silently starts. Each target lights up and every time I throw a knife it gets the right spot. One gets a brain target, the next the writ then the last knife get the middle target. I look over to the Gamemakers and they already seem impressed. I walk over to the spears and pick up 6 . I hold them in one arm and I begin to climb up a net. There are targets all over the place which is perfect. I throw my spears one at a time hitting dead centre of each target that I have thrown at. The Gamemakers are now watching me intently. I walk over to the swords. "Could I have three trainers to work with?" I ask smiling. They nod and from some doors come three trainers. They are all coming at me with swords and I fight each one all at once I have knocked out two of them already. The third comes at me with his sword but seems to have a burst of power and smacks the hilt of my sword with his blade and I am forced to drop my sword. I look to the Gamemakers and their mood went down a bit with my defeat. "Thankyou," the head gamemaker Mr Snow tells me. I bow and put my sword back and leave. "Good luck," I say to Daniel smiling. He smiles back at me. "Daniel Noghan," the voice says again.

After Daniel is done we go up to our penthouse. The scores are showing when we go up. District one and two all got 9, Peter got 9 as well. The other scores I didn't pay attention to. Finally Daniel's score comes up he got an 8. My score is coming up. I don't want to watch but I have to. Atheni is watching more intently as well.

My score is amazing. This can't be real. Can it be real, I got a 10. The first 10 there has been so far. I am excited to see my score and we are all having a toast when the elevator door dings.

Peter comes in. "Good job Brianna," he yells. He runs up to me and picks me up in a hug and spins me around. I am now blushing again. He keeps me under his arm. He is a head taller than me. He pulls away and is blushing like me. "What is you business here?" Atheni asks strictly. We both look down blushing and Daniel is standing there awkwardly."I set them up on a date," Daniel says. Atheni looks at me smiling. "Well, look who the lovebirds are," she says now giggling. It makes us both blush even harder and right now we look like beetroots.

We go to the balcony and see there is a loveseat at a table. On the seat there is a fur blanket and on the table there was two bowls of both sit down and I only just realize how cold it is and I throw the blanket over me. I find there are holes in it for my arms. Peter has put it on as well and because of it we stay very close together. There is music coming from somewhere as well.

The food was amazing and there was bread as well. "So what were you and Daniel talking about before?" I ask. He looks up from his food and smiles. "He told me that you liked me a lot and he could see it in your eyes. He said that we should at least get to know each other and since we liked each other he told me that he knew I would fight to keep you alive," Peter tells me. I don't know how Daniel can collect so much information all at once. "He really wants to keep you alive doesn't he?" Peter says. I think about it for a while myself. "I guess he does," I reply. A sudden wind causes me to shiver. Peter comes closer. "You're cold aren't you?" he asks. I nod my head and Peter hugs me to make me warmer. This feels so comfortable and wierd at the same time. "You remember how I told you a bit about me and my District partner, can you tell me some for yourself," he asks.

I decide that I should tell him about it. "Daniel had always tried to protect me. We were always more like brother and sister rather than cousins. We shared everything including a room after my parents died. One day his mother couldn't take it with caring for all of us so my family had to move back into the house. Daniel visted most days and took care of us. Sometimes he even sleptover to help," I say. "That's really all there is to it, we have just grown up together," I say as a finishing statement. Peter nods his head at me. I notice that I have a bit of pasta on my face which Peter brushes of with his hand softly. His other hand cups my face and we stare into each other's eyes. I look at his lips, they are so soft and pink. He is looking at my lips and back to my eyes. We sit there for a while doing that same pattern. Then he leans in and kisses me I begin to kiss him back. I only pull back to breath but pull straight back in to kiss him. I can't seem to stop myself. We keep on kissing for what feels like ages. We are stopped by someone clearing their throat. Atheni is standing there smiling. I think she had been there for the whole time. "I better- uh- go," Peter says. I nod my head and he leaves. I sit there looking at Atheni. "Well that was interesting," Atheni says.

**Sorry I suck at fight scenes and romance maybe I will get better. Can anyone tell me if I have described Peter yet if not give me some ideas on his look. What do you think he looks like? **

**Andreas ****Assassino means: Strong Murderer, Allysse Penale means: Smooth Criminal, Theron Di Deboli: The Hunter of Weaklings, Theon means: Godly. I thought I should put some names with meaning this arena do you think they'll be in, please give me ideas I dont want to disappoint.**


	12. Whoops,It Got To Daniel

**Okay so if anyone had reviewed yet I can't see them. They will show up in like 4,5 maybe 6 days from after you've posted them. It makes me sad to know that you might've written something that I am not able to even see until like days afterwards. Sorry that I don't update very quickly it's because I usually update as soon as I get the reviews. I don't why they take so long for me to see, if you dont mind can everyone post them but also copy and paste into a PM that means I will get them faster and be able to put your amazing ideas into play. Well enjoy, I'm not sure Brianna is very happy with Atheni though.**

I find when I wake up Daniel is gone. I have woken because I felt a shadow looming over me. I look up and Atheni is smiling at me. I feel very grumpy with her. "What do you want?" I say. She looks very taken aback. "I'm sorry," I say. I realize how rude I just was and also remembered I had an act to keep up. "How long were you there, you know, when Peter and I were..." I say, not finishing my sentence from embarrasement. I am positive that I am blushing and knowing that makes me blush even harder. "Oh I was there when you first started kissing," she says giggling. This makes me feel giddy inside.

I had gone down to breakfast without getting dressed with Atheni giggling behind me. Daniel looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs. "Why is she giggling?" he asks. I look at him and he sees my blushing and the colour from his face goes away. I think he is thinking what actually happened happened. He looks to Atheni and smiles. "Why are you giggling?" he asks using his 'sexy' voice. "Well Brianna and Peter got a little close," she says between giggles and puckering her lips. With this Daniel drops his bacon. "What?" he says. I grab half of a piece of toast scoff it down and go to the bathroom. I wait in there until Atheni calls me out.

It is already time for lunch, we are having some type of stew. It is delicious and I dip some bread into it. I wish Nelly, Fiona and Shanice could taste this. It's funny that this is the only time I have thought of them yet, I wish I could tell them how much I love them. Daniel is glaring at me as I eat and I try not to look at him. I haven't seen him look like this before.

After lunch I have to get ready for my interview. Wait a second, I have the interview tonight. I will have to get up in front of the whole of Panem and talk. Okay, nervous feelings are coursing through my veins.

I have to go with Jorin down into a changing room. "What am I wearing?" I ask. I smile although this guy gives me the creeps. He just laughs. He leaves me to see Liviana, Michal and Joet. The pluck and pull the apparent hair that I have grown back so fast. The gossiped the whole time saying about everyone's costume from the Tribute parade and about the scores for everyone else. "Your score was brilliant Brianna,"Joet says suddenly. I thank them as they all start congratulating me. I am literally flattered at their compliments. Now I have to get into my costume.

**And stop. I just felt like I should keep a cliff hanger there. You know how fun it is? The only reason why I am doing this 1)haven't updated in a while and 2) I am writing a one-shot that suddenly came to me.**


	13. A Bombshell?

**Okay so I've kinda given up on this but I will write anyway. I hope I get a review or two. This is a link to a website pic, I think that the dress would look like :**** . **

A black dress flows down my crops over itself at the top and works its way down to my knees. It brings out the curves in my body. "There's nothing I like better than curves," Jorin whispers in my ear. I am close to shuddering but don't. Jorin picks up some shoes and I look down at are high heels and I am not sure I can wear them. "Put them on and walk around for a bit," Jorin says with a smile. I put them on and stood up. Under normal circumsatnces with how Jorin had already acted I would've thrown the shoe directly at his face. I think about it hitting him fair square in the eye and I have to stiffle a laugh. I don't realize until now but I am bending my knees to keep balance. "Straighten your knees sexy," Jorin says. I straighten my knees and bite my tounge.I walk three steps and stumble over my own feet and fall."Okay this is not how I imagined it," Jorin mutters. He looks disappointed and I realized he just admitted to fantasizing about me. He goes out of the room and comes back in with sparkly black flats. They have little bows on them. "Okay, it's time to go," Jorin says. All the tributes have to line up and I don't pay attentionto the others interview's until it's Peter's turn. "Why hello Peter," The host who's name I have learnt to be Nathaniel. "Hi Nathaniel and hello Panem," Peter says waving his hands at them last two words. The crowd goes wild. "So Peter you had a pretty good score in the training, why is that?" Nathaniel asks.

"I'm not going to say a word on that Nathaniel. I want to surprise Panem," He says. Nathaniel nods his head. "So you're a good looking lad, any girls that have caught your eye?" asks Nathaniel. My heart drops, he is going to tell Panem.

**Okay so here's the sitch I don't think that anyone is really enjoying my story so I am asking does anyone like this?**


	14. Interviews are Difficult

**Okay so ummm, You guys probabs getting sick of this story but I will still write. I bet you really want to know what's gonna happen right?Well here we go. And Olivia is the only one reviewing but for anyone reading I will go on. Also if you want the image of what the dress looks like I have an URL and can PM you a link and I will also put it on my profile.**

No, he can't. Can he? Would it give us more sponsors? Wait a second it will give us sponsors. Now I am hoping he tells about it. I might just save our butts. Peter has been sitting there for a while now and hasn't answered. Then finally, "She did more than catch my eye, she caught my heart," he finally replies. All the women in the audience sigh and some start to cry. "And who may that be?" Nathaniel presses on. My heart feels like it's about to explode. "Well Nathaniel , the most beautiful competitor in the Games this year, Brianna Noghan," Peter replies. Now my heart has exploded not only has he admitted to us but has also admitted to thinking I am the most beautiful. His time is now up and with a lot of applause he leaves. I am flushed and I am barely aware of the time moving. Now it is my turn and I think my heart has put itself together during the other time and now it has exploded again. I walk shakily in my flats and it's good I am wearing them otherwise I defintely would've fallen over. I shake Nathaniel's hand and sit down. "Lovely dress your wearing, lovely dress," Nathaniel tells me. I nod and smile. "Thank you so much," I reply. I cross over my leg and put my game face on meaning a flamboyant happy face. "So Brianna tell me, I know what everyone wants to hear but first what did you think of your Tribute Parade costume?" Nathaniel asks me. A lot of shouts of protest and grunts of annoyance come from the crowd. "Oh well I just thought as long as the Capitol likes it then I would too because everyone in the Capitol have such great taste," I say smiling to the audience. The audience cheer at that. "Well thank you for that compliment, now down to the real stuff, Peter is quiet the gent isn't he," Nathaniel says. I think to myself what a wierd word gent is anyway. "Of course he is, he's one in million,"I reply putting my feelings about Peter into it. I don't realize but I'm meaning what I am saying. The audience is 'ahh'-ing at that. "So have you two talked much, word has it that there has been a nightlit kiss on your balcony," Nathaniel says. How he knows about that is probably from Atheni but for Panem to hear about it scares me. The audience seem to not be surprised as though the whole Capitol all know."Well Nathaniel there was in fact a kiss on the balcony and it was interupted by a little person, her name is Atheni. I don't really mind that though because Atheni is so nice and pretty," I say. I think the audience really likes me. "So Brianna I have to say you got a really big Training score do you have any hidden secrets," Nathaniel asks. "Yes I do Nathaniel, they are going to stay secret until tomorrow when the Games start,"I say putting a cute type of smile on my face. "Okay Brianna any last words before you leave," Nathaniel asks. "Watch out because I have a strong alliance and will be a strong competitor and please someone out there will you sponsor me?" I ask making my eyes water a bit. I move off the stage once the buzzer goes off and move over to watch Daniel do his interview. "Hi Nathaniel," Daniel says. It seems Nathaniel has already greeted him. "So Daniel you District partner is difficult to be a following act of don't you think?" Nathaniel asks. I am close to laughing because I never thought I would hear that. Daniel always teased me how he was always more interesting than me. "Not at all Nathaniel. Brianna is actually my cousin and she has always had to follow me," Daniel says obviously joking around about the last part. Nathaniel shares a laugh and continues. "So she's your cousin, is romance in the family genes by any chance?" Nathaniel asks. I think about Daniel ever having a romance and think it is quite impossible as he has always said that he never loved anyone. "No not by any chance, Brianna has always been the one to catch people's eye, I have been the one to make sure they back off of her," Daniel replies. I wonder if he is being serious about it or not. "So are you and Brianna very close?" Nathaniel asks. I immediately know Daniel's answer. "Yes we haven't been separated and I don't plan to til the very end,"Daniel says with fierceity. I never knew he thought we were going til the end. "So I'm guessing you want to keep Brianna safe?" Nathaniel asks. I don't like listening about this because this could be about my or Daniel's death. "I would do anything and everything," Daniel says.

**What do you think. I'm gonna go now and fall asleep.**


	15. Crying & Planning

**Okay I don't update much anymore but I will keep it going in very slow updates. Sorry for any problems.**

I ran to the apartment after that. I couldn't stand what Daniel said. I could hear the crowd gasping and showing their appreciation. I run all the way to the elevator throw myself inside and press the button that says 12. I start crying and when I get to the floor I keep on running until I reach my bedroom. I slam my door and keep on crying. I'm not sure why I am crying but I think it's because it never seemed real to me until now.

Tomorrow I will have to kill, or at least fight. I need to find Peter and Daniel and run. Run as far and fast as I can and try to win. I'm not sure where I would go but as long as I'm with Peter and Daniel I will be fine. I hear Daniel walking down the hall, I recognise his footsteps more than anyone in the world but there is someone with him. "Brianna," he yells. "Brianna Noghan you open this door right now," he continues yelling. He is also knocking on the door. I walk over to the door and open it.

He walks in and the person with him is Peter. "We want to talk Brianna," Daniel says. I nod my head in reply but don't meet his stare. "We need a plan for tomorrow," Peter says. "I think I might have a good one." Well of course I already had a personal plan but I am still ry

Daniel and Peter sit on the end of my bed. "I believe that we have a good chance at the Cornucopia,"Peter says. We all agree to this. "Do we want to kill anyone though?" I ask. I don't think that the boys really want to kill anyone but I have to ask anyway. They have both gone quiet and I think I should be the one to speak up. "I think that we only kill when necessary, what about that?"I ask. They all agree once we have planned everything I go to bed and let my mind wander trying to veer away from the thought of tomorrow. I fall asleep and have terrifying dreams. Most having Daniel and Peter dying but the worst was when Delia, Andreas, Allysse and Theron, from the Career pack decided to carve their intials into my face and body until I bled to death.

**Okay so before I start the Games everyone please review and tell me, what do you think will be in the Games and where it will be. Can please please please please please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please pleaseplease please please review.**


	16. In the Arena

**Okay so today is the day when Brianna is thrown into the Games and I am totally stumped for ideas on what it will be like. I hope you are happy with my decision and for all Aussie's reading this fanfic... you will mostlikely feel at home. Also for everyone who is not Aussie there is a rumor/stereotype that we ride kangaroo's to school. It is totally NOT true, they are wild beasts and roam freely, they would probably run away from us or stomp us with their feet.**

I had never thought I'd see a lot of bush. I had seen this type of bush before in a history book. It was years ago and I was young. Daniel told me that the title said 'Australia' I think it was a book of history from a long time ago. Okay so I had gone into the space craft and then got onto my platform. Jorin was in the room where the platform was. "Be ready for changing climate because this stuff reflects body heat," he told me.

It freaked me out to go on the platform that pretty much confirm my death. I can't believe I am saying this but I would much rather like to stay with Jorin than go in this. I am raised in the tube that feels like it is suffocating me.

Peter is two to my right and Daniel is right next to me on my left. Sadly between Peter and I is Theron. He is from district 2 and is eyeing a knife. I look towards the Cornucopia. Knives are close but since Theron is eyeing them I don't think I will go for them. I see a sword in front of Daniel by a couple of metres and I think he is going for it. I decide to look for a weapon for hom.

Bow and arrow is a good one but a spear is all of our specialties. I look over to Peter he is watching a set of spears. There's three of them: perfect. I look for bow and arrows and right behind the set of knives that Theron is looking at there is a bow and arrow. It's risky but I think that I will go for them. I tense my muscles ready to run.

The buzzer goes off and everyone scrambles in different directions. I am slightly faster than Theron and get to the bow and arrows before he gets the knife set. I turn around and see Theron about to throw a knife and then all of a sudden he has a spear in his throwing arm. I look over to where Peter is and find he has thrown it. Theron rips the spear out of his massive arm. I pick it up where it lands and run as he tries to pursue me.

Peter throws another spear and Theron decides to rip it out again but insteads moves back to the Cornucopia. Daniel is running towards me and has three backpacks in his hands. Peter joins us with 6 spears in his hands and we set off up a steep hill. There is more bush like before and we keep on running. We run until the only sounds we hear is our panting and hearts hammering against our rib cages. We all stop to catch our breath.

"What is this place?" Peter asks. Daniel shrugs his shoulders. "Don't remember that book we found Daniel, the one that said Australia." I say. Daniel's eyes showed realization. "I remember now, in fact I remember everything in it. I told you I had photographic memory right?" He asks. I nod at the dim memory so many years ago.

We went through the bags finding some knives, water and some dried food.

**So what do you think. I wrote my first part of my authors note like last month and I am only writing this now sorry for the delay. Please review and I guess I am only talking to Olivia-the-author-wanna-be a.k.a. Livi because no one else reviews :( if you read can I request that you please pretty please review?**


	17. Death Means Passion

**It's been a while and I'm sorry, life gets busy!**

We now have to ration out food,water and weapons. We each have two spears. I get the sword. Daniel gets the bow and arrow. All up we get 4 knives so we ration it out so that Peter gets an extra knife because he has no other weapon. We had got three bags so we each had one.

We decide to look for water. I remembered a fact about finding water in these terrains. "Look for bees, they usually stick around water," I tell the boys. They nod in agreement and we walk on. "And Daniel remember the picture of the Monkey Ropes? Look for them water should be in their roots." I tell him knowing he would remember what it looks like. "Brianna, may I also add to look for moss?" Peter asks. I look at him with a questioning face. "I do live in District 4 you know, I ought to know some things about water,"Peter says. I chuckle under my breath and keep on moving.

It utterly terrifies me that we will be ripped away from one another. My feelings have already grown very strong and now I hope they are not too strong. I remember the kiss I shared with him. The passion I threw into it. I just want to hold on to him, I want to kiss him again. I want to be with him. I want him and I to have no distance between us. I am suddenly realizing what he means to me.

"Brianna," Daniel says snapping me back to reality. I look at him, I notice I am leading the group. "Brianna I found some bees," Daniel tells me pointing up to a tree. I nod and look to Peter. "I found some moss trails too," Peter says. I smile at him.

We fill our water containers and purify it. I have a sip so I don't dehydrate and so do Peter and Daniel. It is sunset now and the night will come soon."We should set up camp," I say to the boys, they both nod. We find some rocks clad together that make the perfect shelter that would conceal us and I get around to making some food. I get some dried meat and some berries I found and remembered they were edible. I also found some bugs, Daniel said they were called witchetty grubs and that we were able to eat them. I cooked them on a low fire without any smoke. We eat well for the night.

The night sky comes quickly. The holograph showing the dead appears. Everyone from district 3,5 and 9 were dead, the boy from 10 and the girl from 11. Eight dead sixteen to go. I find it hard to believe that we survived the worst day out of them all. I know this won't last forever. We only have one sleeping bag and we had decided that only one stays on guard so two of us would have to sleep together in the sleeping bag. I don't mind the idea but I don't think that either of the boys will like it when it's my turn to stay on guard. When I told them this Daniel cut me off. "Brianna, you are not going on guard. I am making sure you stay alive and healthy." I couldn't argue with him and Peter agreed with him for me.

I think it's about time to go to sleep and I need my rest, Daniel volunteers to stay watch first and no one objects so I hop into the sleeping bag and Daniel goes out of the shelter and sits on one of the rocks. Peter slides in behind me and I turn to face him. His arms open wide and I immediately jump into them. They are warm and I feel safe in them. I pull away from the hug and remember I am on TV right now and that my family could be watching me this very moment.

"You know I believe in love at first sight. I know it's not a myth," Peter tells me. I know what he is talking about. He is pretty much telling me that he loved me from when he first saw me. We are nose to nose right now and I look down at his lips and back to his eyes. I know this feeling the same one I had before when he kissed me. We come closer and closer or noses brushing against each other. Before our lips meet they linger and slightly touch. He arms are wrapped around my waist and my arms are thrown around his neck. His eyes are staring into mine. I close my eyes and my lips press against his. Passion fills my body. I know this is my second kiss ever but I may never have another one. I am going to die in here but I will die with Peter. The kiss is passionate and he pulls me closer to him. We kiss for ages and I don't want to pull away. I am not aware of many things.

"BRIANNA?!" Daniels outrage is obvious in his words. I turn at his voice breaking away from Peter. "Daniel," I say in a small voice. His eyes soften as everything registers completely. I am fiercely blushing. The second time I have kissed someone and the second time someone has interupted. "Well, I guess I can't stop you and you only live once," He says to my surprise. He leaves to stay on guard. I turn to Peter and he is smiling. "I'm going to get to sleep," I tell him. His arms are still wrapped around me. I turn around and he embraces me from behind.

Right now, someone wants to kill me, they may even be hunting me down right now. I couldn't care less. I love the position I am in now and I couldn't be any happier with Peter's arms protecting me.

**YOLO,lol jokes. I loved doing that you guys at least you are read please review if u like the chapter if not keep your thought to yourself.**


End file.
